


The Empathy of Fire and Ice

by literarypeerelief



Series: X Men's Bladder [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: At the X-Men Academy by the young John X Xaviers (Professor X) and his boyfriend Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto), St John Allerdyce (Pyro), a mutant who can control fire, has, in secret, upgraded his fire-controlling power by a new serum from Hank McCoy (Beast)'s lab, in order to duel with Bobby Drake (Iceman) for the love Anna LeBeau (Rogue). Little does he know about Bobby, and ...himself.





	1. Chapter 1

St John Allerdyce is quite angry when Marie keeps chatting and walking with Bobby. 

He feels as if he were left alone. When he decides to join in the academy with Professor X, he hopes he can make friends here. Marie is the first friend he knows, and, despite all the problem she has with her superpower, Marie has been very kind to me and he loves to be with her. However, it seems that lately Marie hasn't met him anymore, and it seems like she keeps meeting Bobby more often. Most of the time, he finds them together. He gets angry whenever he meets them together, and it seems that St John is also disturbed at night by the dreaming of both of them walking hand in hand. He needs to settle this matter. He wants a fight with Bobby. Whenever he meets Bobby, Bobby looks at him strangely and he is sure Bobby wants to fight too. 

One evening after class, he walks past Hank McCoy's lab and he hears him talking to Raven, his girlfriend, about an upgrade serum he has experimented. He can't catch what Hank and Raven are talking, except that he leaves all the solution for the serum in a bottle in the middle of the room. That night, St John lights his lighter and uses that small flame to burn some part of the door and unlock it from the inside. Then he injects the serum into his vein. After a few hours, after the serum kicks in, he controls the fire again. Now he can adds more power to the flame he just lit. He can burn the whole academy with his small lighter. St John is quite happy for the result, and decides to meet Bobby tomorrow, at Professor X's class to settle things down. Bobby's ice power won't do a thing to his secret power.

He sleeps and dreams of Bobby and himself fighting each other in front of the academy. Bobby traps him in the icy blocks and is going to attack him as he cannot walk away. But, then, he just uses his lighter and melts the ice around him. His fire is burning strong, and yet the ice seems to melt too slowly. It turns slowly into rivulets and then streams of warm water, instead of vapourising. The large amount of water turns into a tsunami, hitting him hard. He feels the dull pain inside, and he can sense the wetness. What he sees now is a tree he is running into, and suddenly it turns into a urinal. Then he sees Bobby, swinging his long tool, pisses in it. Bobby never stops, and he can feel it now. He dances. Bobby is still pissing. He can hear the loud stream, long moan, and see that smiling face of relief! He's bursting. He needs to use that urinal!

He wakes up , groaning, "Damn it. Fuck, I really need a piss!" 

He always has huge morning piss. This time can be bigger because of the side effect of the serum. He feels like he is going to burst. Luckily, his shorts look dry. He yawns, grabbing his morning wood, and walks to the toilet. He grits his teeth because of the desperation. He opens the toilet door, yanks out his cock, and fires! He moans in relief as his bladder slowly relaxes and opens the floodgate. He sighs and smiles. The piss is so good, but then he can see the vapours coming out of the toilet and some weird stains. As he is still pissing, he can see the water in the toilet boiling like crazy. He could see the stream of his piss burning the toilet. Fuck. His piss is destroying the toilet. He is panicking. He cannot stop pissing. The piss feels so good. He cannot stop it. The toilet is burning. He uses the cold shower to turn the heat down. It hardly helps. High heat from his urine starts to ignites the oxygen and starts the fire. He moves all the flame into the open shower while he is still pissing. The toilet is burned. The shower stall is slightly burned. He does not want to stop because morning piss is the best piss, but he is destroying his room, and soon Professor X will know, and soon people will see him again as a villain, or a terrorist. No, he should find some way out of this. 

After all the mess ends, he takes a shower. He rubs himself with soap and thinks of his dreams last night. The water seems to cool him down a bit, but he sees Bobby's face in his dream once more. That happy, gloating face! Bobby's face haunts his dream often. He looks at his member. Though it releases hot, weird, liquid, it still looks fine. He rubs his tool and thinks about Bobby. He would defeat Bobby for sure. 

After washing his body clean, he gets dressed and looks at the sun outside. The first class is to study nature science with Ororo Munroe by exploring the stream and nature not far from the academy. He prepares his water bottle and is ready to go. He drinks some coffee and eats some toasts at the cafeteria, and then, he chugs some water. In this warmer temperature, he knows his body needs some more water for hydration. Very quickly, he finishes his bottle. He moves to the water cooler to fill his bottle up. When the stream of water comes out, he sees Erik running, with his hand grabbing his snakish tool, to the men's room, not far from the water cooler. Then, St John realises. He has just drunk so much. Coffee makes it worse. He just also drank the whole bottle of water. As he is filling the bottle up, he absent-mindedly drinks some more. Then he hears a soft moan, coming out of the slightly open door of the men's room. It is clearly Erik's. Magneto really enjoys his piss, it seems. 

He's quite sure he can hold it and find somewhere to pee when he needs to. He won't use the men's room inside the building today. He would pee in the forest. Somewhere he can hide his secret. He would not burn the forest with his piss. He can hold it all day. He used to do it before. 

He can see Bobby from far away. He needs to talk to him, but Ororo calls everyone to gather at the main hall. He sips some of the water he has filled up.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour has passed, St John can feel the need rising. It gets worse whenever he sees or hears the running stream. He taps his pencil on his notebook impatiently, while crossing his legs. The coffee was just too strong. He shouldn't have drunk two cups of coffee in the morning, and he also shouldn't have drunk that much water. He crosses his legs, looking away from other. Ororo is talking about the quality of the water, and he hates to hear it. Why does it have to be today that he has to listen about water and all that? Ororo's brief lecture seems long. He can feel his bladder throbbing. Damn it. He needs to pee, but he just cannot pee right now. He just cannot use the toilet, just like one of the academy members just asks and runs to the nearest toilet. It is clear that the man running inside needs to urinate. He grabs his crotch. He looks away from the water, and crosses his legs often. St John knows exactly how he feels, but the difference is that man is surely now unzipping and standing in front of the urinal. Damn it! He shouldn't have used that serum. He squirmed, looking away and meeting Bobby's eyes. He stands still, trying not to show how desperate he is. He just wants to settle things down today, so that he doesn't need that serum any more. He doesn't want to hold it like this. 

Then, the brief instruction from Ororo ends. It's time for the research. He walks away from the stream and looks for some bushes where he can pee. He just wants to pee here, and if it burns, he can deal with the fire himself. He just doesn't want to burn the toilet. People won't notice if he pees here. He looks around and finds if there's anybody coming close to him. He sees Bobby walking this way too, but just ahead of him. When Bobby walks past, he runs to one of the bushes near him, as he can feel the leak burning his underwear. He looks sideways, and is ready to unzip, when he can hear a man moaning and yelling, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

St John zips up and squirms. Damn it! Where can he pee? It seems there can be people wherever he goes, and he doesn't want them to see him release this weird chemical and knows that he breaks into the lab. He grits his teeth and grabs his cock. He finds himself turned on. Why? He squirms as he still hears the soft moans of the man behind him. Well, he walks away, but that breathy moan still haunts him. It seems he has to admit he is, also, turned on by men's moan, whether it comes from big session of urination, or other kinds of pleasure. The next class is going to be Professor X's. It can take long. He thinks he can hold it but he is not sure now. He looks around and finds people surrounding him. What should he do? He starts his research, but his mind always brings him the images of toilets, urinals, and male member releasing golden thick stream of piss. He squirms again and again. Should he tell Hank that he steals that serum? No. Not until he settles things down with Bobby Drake. 

He manages to write a short note for Ororo, and now it's time for Professor X's class. He looks around and hopes to pee when everybody disappears. It's getting colder in the afternoon today, and he hates the lower temperature, squeezing his bloated bladder. He knows it can be quite cold in the morning, and he walks past some shards of ice at some of the bushes. He is not OK with the weather right now, and happy to get inside as soon as he can. Yet, it would be great to pee here, in the wood, where everybody leaves it. 

He dawdles around the trees and the flowers. When he looks around and finds no one, he leaks a bit more into his underwear. He swears softly under his breath, ready to unzip, when he meets Marie's eyes in front of him. He hides his hands behind his back, crossing his legs. 

"How are you, John? We haven't talked for a while?"

"I'm fine," he lies. "How are you?"

"Hank and Raven are so kind. They are trying to cure me, but I love this place, John. If I have no superpowers, will they let me study here?"

"They will for sure. You know about us, and it's great to have you here."

"You're one of my best friends," Marie pats on John's back. John almost loses it, "by the way, John, I'm going to present in the next seminar. I need to be hurried." Marie runs away from him. When she doesn't appear in sight, John grabs his cocks once again. He's going to leak soon, but Marie's presenting soon. He should not miss her presentation and gives her moral support. Peeing doesn't take long, but what if the presentation has started without him being there for Marie. Marie just said he was her best friend. That means everything. He can hold it. 

He crosses the stream, wincing when he sees it. He runs as fast as he can to the seminar room. He winces again as he walks past the Gents. He opens the seminar room door, to find the front seats left almost empty, with only one person sitting there. It is Bobby Drake. He sits next to Bobby, and decides to show Bobby he can also gives support to Marie as well.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Before I start the talk, I would like to thank Professor Xaviers for letting me research on this. The research helps me cope with my identity and superpower. Today, I'm going to talk about witches and their emasculating powers in the sixteenth and seventeenth century account about witches. I've been researching about the accounts about witches in Salem, Massachusetts and Lancaster, United Kingdom..."

St John squirms in his seat as he listens very attentively to Marie. She has some great paintings from archives about witches, which distract him from his urgent need to pee. He can, then, sense someone watching him. That is Bobby. Bobby smiles awkwardly when their eyes meet. Doesn't he see Bobby squirming as well? He looks away and focuses on Marie's presentation. 

"Witches in some accounts can take away men's life force, and even his potency. His genitalia are turned into birds, captive inside the witches' case. Sometimes, witches even keep the male members in the pond like fishes. Men would have to beg the witches to return their genitalia."

St John wishes those witches could take away his urine, or his bladder. He feels as if he were going to explode. He squirms in his seat, and, in fact, he doesn't focus that much on her presentation, because, in the end, it is the throbbing bladder that distracts him from the presentation, rather than the presentation keeps him glued to the screen and forgets about the full bladder. He can hear somebody moan softly not far from him. He looks for the source and can see it is Bobby. Bobby is crossing his legs and sighs. It was the same sigh he hears at the forest. 

The end of presentation is followed by some questions about Professor X himself. It takes a long time to answer, and that makes him want to scream. His bladder is too full. He can feel another leak, and his underwear doesn't like it. Then someone just asks a question. He looks at Bobby. It is clear now that Bobby is in the same situation. Bobby grabs his crotch, it seems, without caring Anna could see it or not. 

The end of the seminar ends with Professor X's reading suggestion and the assignment for the next presentation. 

"Next time, Robert is presenting, isn't he?" He looks at Bobby, who obviously squirms, with his hands upon his crotch, because of his urgent need to urinate.

"Yes, Professor,"

"What are you working on?"

"I'm presenting the beliefs of the Eskimos and seal hunting in industrial age, sir. I think I should learn more about the Eskimos and the way they try to stop global warming."

"Good. See you next time everyone."

He is quite jealous of Bobby, not only because Marie talks to him first, but also because Bobby can use the ordinary toilet, unlike him. He walks out of the room, just to find himself standing next to Bobby. He can see some weird frost on Bobby's crotch. Bobby doesn't use the toilet when he comes out. They stand there together, squirming. Wolverine walks past and greets them,

"Hey, how are you? Looking quite good, huh? See you tomorrow at the exercise. I really need to piss!"

They know how Wolverine pisses. They used to go camping with him. He holds a lot of piss, and releases hot steamy piss whenever he pisses. When he says he really need to piss, it is always extraordinarily large amount of urine. He moans very long and loud. St John has a hard on almost every time he knows Wolverine is pissing. 

Their state of desperation makes St John forget to settle things down. Now he needs to clear it out with Bobby, but his bladder cannot wait. Before he can say anything, he receives telepathic message from Dr. Jean Grey, "Bobby and John, could you meet Hank and Romeo at the lab now? They receives weird material that can endure extreme temperatures."

They smile and run to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

The lab door has been opened for them. They enters and closes the door to find a huge hard black material, placed on the lab floor, behind Hank and Romeo. Bobby looks into St John's eyes. They laughed. They know what they are going to do.

"Well, I need both of you to..." Before Hank can end his sentences, Bobby and St John rushes to the alien materials, standing side by side. Both of them unzip, yanks their cock, and fires away. St John sighs out loud as he can finally releases his scalding piss. The stream hits the material hard and he is so thankful this material exists. It doesn't burn. It isn't damaged with his hot, burning piss. St John moans in pleasures as he continues to piss. He looks at Bobby, and he could see Bobby's releasing cold stream, turning into frosts. Now the heat and the cold collide, and the room is filled with vapours. St John feels sorry for both Hank and Romeo, who has to bathe in the aroma of urine. Hank takes notes furiously, while Romeo smiles as he is looking at Bobby. Everybody can hear long, loud stream hitting the material. 

"Bobby, babe, you needed that!"

"Oh, I do, Romie, ... I have to thank whoever finds this materials."

St John isn't sure, but he hears the word "Babe", and "Romie"?. He looks at Bobby and sees him smiling back. Bobby's tool looks nice to him.

"Babe, are you OK?"

"Not quite OK, really?" Romeo winces, "You know what my superpower is," Romeo looks at St John, "Hello. I'm Romeo."

Romeo squirms. St John is curious about Romeo's superpower.

"I think I need to leave you with ...ahhh" Romeo grabs his crotch. Bobby, St John, and Hank sees a small wet spot on Romeo's chinos. 

"Give me your urine sample, Romeo," Hank hands him a beaker. Romeo grabs it, and, in no time, unzips and yanks his greenish brown tool out. It gushes immediately into the beaker. Romeo looks orgasmic as he gushes that acidic urine. 

"Thank you, Hank!" Romeo continues pissing. St John can't help looking at Bobby and Romeo's tools. Then, he see them kiss briefly. St John sighs as thick stream escapes his urethra into the beaker. 

"What is your superpower?" St John is curious.

"I can empathise. I sometimes feel like others when I open my receptor. I'm helping Hank, so I open my receptor to take note about your emotions. What I got a few minutes back was you were both desperate to pee," Romeo chuckles. "Now my bladder was quite full but then you both felt the strong need. That pushed me over the edge." Bobby looks at Romeo when he said "Edge" and laughs. 

"Are you ....boyfriends?" St John asks.

"Absolutely!" Romeo smiles, "I thought you knew."

"No...I thought Bobby was dating Marie." St John mumbles. His face turns red.

"No. I'm helping Hank and Romie here with the serum to help Marie cope with her power. That's why I need to do some check-up with her."

"Oh...OK," St John looks at both men's tools again. When he looks up, he meets Romeo's eyes. He turns away. Romeo pats his shoulder.

"Don't be worried. We don't mind," Romeo says, "we quite like you, actually." St John turns quite red. He can feel himself heated up. He's sure it has nothing to do with his upgraded body.

"Romie, he might not be ready!" Bobby warns, shaking some of the last droplets of piss and sighing in relief. "That was a good piss!"

"It's OK..." Romeo smiles again. His attractive smile has oozed a sense of warmness, familiarity, and home, "Do you have time this evening? Can you watch something with us? We can have some beer too!" 

St John looks at him deeply, "I'm ....I don't know.....well, I'm ......interested." St John shakes his tool. They all finish peeing. St John knows now why he is having a hard-on. 

"Sorry to interrupt." Hank moves to the material and takes some more notes. "I'll let you take some pills to balance your upgraded serum. It'd take about a week to make your pee normal again. Well, the serum was intended to decrease Anna's power, but we try it with Bobby first yesterday before midnight. It seemed somebody," Hank looks at St John, "had entered the lab and tried it before Bobby, but Bobby took a lot more serum than you. Bobby reported about it this morning about his urine turning into cold chemicals and turns water in his room into ice. He thought it was going to be normal after the morning pee, so he peed in the forest and it turned that area into something like permafrost, so I told him to drink more and hold on. You are the opposite case, I think." St John nods, "for whatever reasons you take the serum. It seems your skin isn't damaged by the by-products of the serums. Interesting. Does this happen to other kinds of secretions, or excretions?"

"No," three of them answer at the same time.

"I have a question, Hank," Bobby asks, "where can we pee this week? My bladder's weakened and I might pee a lot tonight!"

"You can use the lab. Romeo's thumbprint can unlock the lab door. Now can you all please help me clean the lab?"

\---------------------

After cleaning the lab, Hank gives them some drinks and locks the lab. They walk to Romeo and Bobby's room on the other side of the research institute. Bobby unlocks the door, and St John follows the room owners just to see posters of scantily clad male superheroes, handsome actors, and the painting of them kissing at the north pole. St John's heart beats fast. He has never tried anything like this before, and yet he knows his body wants to try this. He chugs from his bottle and slowly kisses Bobby's chest. Bobby moans happily. Romeo is now kissing Booby's back. Romeo can sense St John's desire. St John is just like a man, lost in the desert, just finding a huge oasis. St John is panting and smiling awkwardly. Bobby takes off his shirt and shows his bare muscular chest.

"I don't know I'm doing badly or not," St John kisses Bobby's nipples. "This is...my first time. I always want to try. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Bobby purrs. 

"If you're not OK, you can be slow. It's all right." Romeo chucks his second can of beer and hands a can to St John. He finishes it in no time. "Have some drink and enjoy it."

"Thank you," St John wiggles some beer and looks at Romeo. He kisses Romeo deeply, before taking off his shirt. Romeo can see huge tents in both St John and Bobby's trousers. Romeo is now drinking a can of beer too. They are enjoying it. 

"You know, we think you are so hot!" Bobby reveals, "but Romeo always sensed your animosity towards me, so I kept looking at you from afar." Bobby uses his cold hand to unzip St John's trousers. St John feels weird and loves the cold touch upon his tool. He moans softly as Bobby touches him. He uses his zippo, controls the small fire to warm his hand up a bit before groping the back of both Romeo and St John. They moan in joy. Now they are almost naked. They have only their underwear on. St John doesn't expect he can be so happy at this. 

They love the foreplay so much. It takes quite long but it feels so good, but before anybody could take off their underwear, Bobby and St John wince. Then, Romeo also winces.

"OK, God, let me grab my gown!" Romeo grabs his crotch tight, and puts on his gown, to cover his body. The gown isn't useful for concealing his wet tent, but it's the first thing he gets. "God, I need to pee so bad too!"

"You can pee here first, Romeo!" Bobby says, grabbing his crotch, and wearing his trousers. St John snatches his baggy shirts to help conceal the tent. 

"No. I can't make you leak here," Romeo squirms. Sometimes he hates his superpower. It increases his desperation. "Let's go!"

Bobby and St John follows Romeo to the lab. Fortunately, no one is outside at this time quite late at night. Three desperate men head to the lab. It seems that the scanner takes a bit longer than usual to recognise Romeo's thumbs. Bobby can see his boyfriend leaking on the floor. Then the lab door opens. Bobby and St John rush to the material and fire away their piss. Romeo panic, but doesn't do anything. St John admits he loves seeing Romeo dancing desperately like this.

"Hurry up," Romeo grabs his crotch. Bobby and St John is still pissing very hard.

"Why don't you pee?" St John asks as his pee torrent turns into a small trickle. "You can use the beaker like last time."

"Romeo knows that we love seeing him desperate," Bobby finish pissing and shake. "Are you done, John?"

"A little bit more," St John sighs as he empties his bladder, looking at poor, attractive Romeo. "Done."

Romeo is right. Bobby and St John thinks of nothing but their in-bed activity now when they see Romeo squirms on his way to the room. They can see his piss trail after him. He leaks a bit more as he unlocks the door. Romeo runs into the toilet and gushes hard into it. 

"Thank God!" Romeo shouts! "This is so good!" St John is greatly turned on by Romeo's facial expression and thick stream of urine. Bobby kisses Romeo's neck as Romeo is pissing. 

That night they walk to the lab once more after everything is happily finished. This time, Romeo's bladder gave in before he can unlock the door....the lab door.


End file.
